Along with the increase in the traffic volume of mobile communication, it is required to increase the capacity of the network system to respond to a large amount of traffic. In particular, Software Defined Network (SDN), which dynamically controls a network based on software, attracts attention as a technique for facilitating control and management of a large-scale network including a large number of communication devices (switches, and the like).
As a protocol for realizing SDN, NPL 1 describes an open flow (OpenFlow) based on a U/C separation network for separating a user plane (data plane) from a control plane.
PTL 1 describes a network visualization device for allowing a user to overview the configuration and operation of the network.